


Bet's a Bet

by synvamp



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover you're doomed, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sparring, cocky Qrow owns my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Sparring leads to a little challenge. Clover thought his flirting game was pretty strong but he didn’t count on Qrow Branwen being such a deliciously wicked TEASE.Bringing some more flirting for Fair Game Week 2020: Day 3 - Weapons... because it's ME
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839724
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Bet's a Bet

\---xxx---

Qrow ran effortlessly up the sheer wall; feeling Clover gaining, he kicked off. An elegant flip in the air took him to the top of the next block which immediately started to tilt. He scrambled for footing then launched again, just as Clover’s hook cut through the air behind him.

“Do your feet even touch the ground?” Clover huffed, swinging Kingfisher to loop around a tall column. He swung around in an arc, feet first, aiming to knock Qrow out of the sky.

Qrow twisted in the air and grabbed a handful of Clover’s vest. He used the change in momentum to kick off the Ace Op and leap clear, with the added bonus of knocking Clover down onto the shiny training room floor.

“Nope,” Qrow grinned from the top of the column.

“At least use your weapon! I’m starting to feel a little outclassed here,” Clover complained, grinning.

“That’s why I’m not using it,” Qrow’s brows twitched, “Wouldn’t want you to get a complex.”

Clover just shook his head, “Come down here and let me get my breath back.”

“Only if you concede.”

“Really?” Clover huffed.  
  


“A bet’s a bet.”

“Ok then… I am _not_ Atlas’s finest while you’re here. Happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Qrow leapt down and landed with a thump at Clover’s feet. He straightened up and enjoyed his little victory. It was childish and he knew it… but it felt good to have some light-hearted fun for once.

Clover collapsed Kingfisher, carefully stashing the weapon, “I would like to have a closer look at Harbinger though… I hear you made it yourself. You could have had anything, so why a giant scythe?”

“You heard of The Reaper?”

“I was hoping you’d say that!” Clover’s eyes lit up as he went full-nerd, “Yes! Those stories are amazing, aren’t they? I used to power through all the books at the library every chance I got. Bored all my bunkmates senseless cause I never talked about anything else for months. I even did my Hunters’ History paper on her… wish I could have met her, you know?”

“You might still get the chance, Lucky Charm… I happen to have had the pleasure.”

“You _met her?_ That’s incredible!” Clover gaped.

“She’s still around,” Qrow smiled, thinking of a certain _defenceless old lady_.

“That’s great! I would just love to ask her about some of those moves! Imagine seeing her in action in her day – just incredible,” the green eyes positively glowed.

“She’s certainly something,” Qrow smiled, “So, if you know the stories then you know why I wanted a scythe. And it also looks _ridiculously_ cool,” Qrow flicked a switch and extended Harbinger to full scythe mode and struck a pose.

Clover nodded. There was nothing about that picture that was not to like, “True. But wait… are you suggesting that Kingfisher isn’t cool?!” he gasped in mock horror.

“Nooooo I would never question the sacred relationship between a hunter and their weapon. I have to say though that it must have taken _a lot_ of confidence at the Academy to strut around with a fishing rod.”

“You…” Clover narrowed his eyes and saw the twinkle in those deep red orbs which greeted him, “you bitch!”

Qrow laughed, “I just don’t think that anyone else could pull it off.”

“Wait… was that… a compliment?” Clover whipped his scroll from his hip pocket and pretended to hit record, “Say that again!”

Qrow gave him a joking shove, “You dork.”

“That’s me. Geez, being super sassy… calling me a dork… anyone would think you were flirting with me! Are you going to pull my hair next?”

Qrow pointed to his face, “Me? Flirting? You wink so much I thought you had a medical condition! Anyway… as if you’d let anyone touch your hair.”

Clover ran a hand through his brown locks, “It is perfect, isn’t it?”

“Cocky. I’ll add that to the list,” Qrow tucked harbinger in the crook of his elbow and pretended to scribble in his palm.

It was a little running joke with them, a list of all the things that supposedly annoyed Qrow about his new partner.

Clover stepped a little closer just letting his body enter Qrow’s personal space, “You can pull my hair if you like…”

“Suggestive…” Qrow noted on his imaginary list. He turned and smiled, moving in just a little to let Clover know that he was more than happy to have the man so close.

“Wow, it is pretty imposing from this angle,” Clover looked up at Harbinger, still arcing above their heads.

“It’s all kinds of power,” Qrow flipped a switch and flicked his arm out, taking maximum advantage of the way she folded to roll his wrist and pop her at his back in one fluid gesture.

“Like you,” Clover’s eyes glowed as they both revelled in the closeness of their bodies. The unspoken promise that they would find the time for each other once this was all over.

But for now… the flirting was _so_ good.

“ _Just_ like me,” Qrow looked up and met Clover’s gaze, putting one finger on the solid chest and leaning just an inch closer, “and don’t you forget it.”

“You won the bet. How could I forget it?” Clover said softly, pushing back against Qrow’s touch.

“How about another bet?” Qrow let his hand splay out, placing his palm on Clover’s chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath.

“What did you have in mind?” Clover asked, his glance flicking to Qrow’s hand and then back.

“I bet that you’ll give in before I do.”

“Give in… to what…?” Clover leaned just a little further in.

“To this,” Qrow said, bringing his lips so close that they were nearly kissing, “to me…”

“That’s not fair…”

“Life isn’t fair… not with me around,” Qrow put his weight into the palm on Clover’s chest and sent him stumbling back.

Clover regained his footing at looked at Qrow, a wicked grin slowly spreading across his face, “So what do we count as _giving in_?”  
  


“The first person to kiss the other loses. Simple.”

“I don’t know if I like this bet. What if we have too much will power?”

“ _You?_ I wouldn’t worry about that,” Qrow scoffed, “You’ve been undressing me with your eyes since the day we met.”

“True. How about my hands? Is only kissing out?”

Qrow laughed; the sound rolling out into the now-empty room, “See? You’re already trying to find loop holes. You’re _doomed_.”

“I have to know the rules!” Clover insisted, “Rules are important!”

Qrow rolled his eyes, “Alright then: no kissing and no touching except for what’s necessary in the field.”

Clover looked at him as if his hands were already hurting from the effort, “Alright. And what are the stakes?”

“ _Winner takes all_ ,” Qrow winked.

Clover groaned, “Urgh, can I just concede now?”

“Where’s your pride, Atlas?”

“It suddenly doesn’t seem important.”

“Let’s just see if you can make it to dinner, ok?” Qrow turned and strode off, finally letting the grin completely take over his face.

“But it’s only morning! Qrow…” Clover whinged behind him, “Dinner is ages away!”

“See you then, Lover Boy,” Qrow waved over his shoulder.

_Whatever helps to take the edge off, huh? Sounds good to me._

\---xxx---


End file.
